Fabuła Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer
thumb|Wioska Kropla KrwiWyspy Krwawego Sztyletu – Jadame. Na archipelag przybyła karawana alvaryjskich kupców, celem wymiany swoich towarów na rosnące tutaj owoce toberska. Wśród ochraniających tę grupę znajduje się postać gracza – alvaryjski najemnik (którego historia nazwie potem Bohaterem Jadame), który uratuje świat przed Niszczycielem. Właśnie wtedy – w roku 1172 po Ciszy, gdy na Antagarichu, Enroth i Jadame panował pokój, do tego świata zstąpił Niszczyciel. Wysłaniec Starożytnych, który przybył tu na rozkaz swych panów, by zniszczyć tę planetę wraz z wszystkim, co na niej żyje. Starożytni podjęli taką decyzję, by zlikwidować swoich odwiecznych wrogów – Kreegan, którzy od pamiętnej Nocy Spadających Gwiazd w roku 1161 p.C. Także znaleźli się w świecie Enroth. Pojawienie się Niszczyciela było związane z wieloma tragicznymi w skutkach kataklizmami. Escaton (tak miał on na imię) pojawił się w Ravenshore – głównym mieście całego kontynentu. Świadkowie tego wydarzenia mówili o nim tak: Ulice opustoszały, gdy się pojawił. Przybysz dotarł ulicami do miejskiego rynku i rozejrzał się wokół. Miejsce było odpowiednie. Uniósł w górę ręce, oczy nieznajomego rozbłysły nienaturalnym blaskiem, gdy z jego dłoni wydobyły się strumienie energii. Wśród oślepiającego światła i chaosu z ziemi wysunął się wielki kryształ zamykając wędrowca w sobie. Nagle rozległ się grzmot i ze szczytu dziwnego kryształu wystrzeliły promienie niszczycielskiej energii i skierowały się w cztery strony świata... thumb|300px|right|Wydarzenia podczas Nocy KryształuW ten sposób, w samym centrum Ravenshore pojawiła się tajemnicza struktura, która napełniała lękiem mieszkańców miasta. Od tej pory tę noc, kiedy Niszczyciel pojawił się na Jadame nazwano Nocą Kryształu. Jednak nie tylko w Ravenshore doszło do dziwnych wypadków: więcej nawet, te które miały miejsce w innych miejscach kontynentu były dużo bardziej niebezpieczne. Niebo nad Wyspami Krwawego Sztyletu przybrało barwę krwi. Wielka eksplozja wulkanu przyczyniła się do wielu śmierci wśród jaszczuroludzi, a spadające meteoryty zerwały połączenia między wyspami i kontynentem niszcząc wszystkie mosty... Część lasu w Murmurwoods została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi. Jedyne co po nim zostało to kilka pni drzewnych i piaszczyste pustkowie... Fale napierającej wody wytrysnęły z tajemniczego portalu nieopodal Jamy Baltazara. Przerażone minotaury były bezradne wobec nadciągającego kataklizmu. Jedna z największych osad minotaurów z Jadame została zniszczona, a ślady po niej zmyte przez nowe morze... Olbrzymie jezioro ognia wytrysnęło z portalu ognia pochłaniając pustynię zamieszkaną przez trolle. Większość ich wioski została doszczętnie spalona, a wrażliwe na ogień trolle ginęły wśród krzyków i wołań o pomoc... Karawana kupiecka Daderossa, do której należy postać gracza podczas Nocy Kryształu została odcięta od przystani stanowiącej jedyną drogę na stały ląd przez potężną erupcją wulkanu, która zniszczyła mosty. Na domiar złego na archipelag najechali regnańscy piraci. W tej sytuacji alvaryjski najemnik za radą swego towarzysza S'tona udał się do przywódcy karawany – minotaura Daderossa. Przebywał on w siedzibie przywódcy wioski Kropla Krwi – Brekisha Jednego Kła, naradzając się z nim. Dadeross przekazał najemnikowi list do zarządcy faktorii Gildii Kupieckiej w Ravenshore – Elgara Fellmoona. Jednak by dostać się na stały ląd trzeba było dostać się do przystani, a w związku ze zniszczeniem mostów wydawało się to niemożliwością. thumb|Chata Fredricka TalimereKiedy wydawało się, że mieszkańcy Wysp Krwawego Sztyletu skazani są na zagładę, Brekish Jeden Kieł przekazał najemnikowi kamień mocy i polecił odnalezienie kleryka Fredricka Talimere. Człowiek ten zajmował się badaniem kamiennych portali, które wybudowała przed wiekami tajemnicza kultura, która zamieszkiwała Krwawy Sztylet przed przybyciem jaszczuroludzi. Alvaryjski najemnik najął do swojej drużyny kolejnych poszukiwaczy przygód i z nimi odnalazł Talimere i ruszyli razem. Kleryk podejrzewał od lat, że pod stojącą na jednej z wysp archipelagu Opuszczoną Świątynią znajduje się tunel, którego wylot znajduje się nieopodal przystani. Jako że Talimere również posiadał kamień mocy, udało się im naprawić kamienne portale i dotrzeć do Opuszczonej Świątyni. Po przejściu przez nią dotarli do przystani i popłynęli do Ravenshore. thumb|Gildia Kupiecka w AlvarzeTam w Domu Kupców z Alvar, Bohater dowiedział się, że nie tylko na Krwawym Sztylecie doszło do kataklizmu. Po otrzymaniu raportu Daderossa, Elgar Fellmoon nakazał drużynie nakłonić przywódcę przemytników - szczuroczłeka Ariona Łowcy do użyczenia kupcom swoich łodzi cieszących się zasłużoną sławą z powodu swej szybkości. List z szantażem okazał się skuteczną metodą i przemytnik zgodził się na warunki Fellmoona. Ten szybko rozesłał łodzie po wybrzeżu, celem rozpoznania rozmiarów kataklizmu, po czym wysłał drużynę z raportem do przywódcy Gildii – Bastiana Loudrina. Loudrin nie był zaskoczony rewelacjami w raporcie Fellmoona. On także słyszał już o dziwnych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce na Jadame. Najbardziej niepokoiły go wieści na temat powstania jeziora płomieni na Pustyni Ironsand, nakazał więc drużynie sprowadzić świadka tego wydarzenia, jeśli istotnie miało ono miejsce. Po kilkudniowej wyprawie z Alvaru, gdzie znajduje się siedziba Gildii Kupieckiej drużyna osiągnęła Putynię Ironsand. Tam w wiosce Rust udało się jej odnaleźć świadka powstania jeziora ognia. Był to troll Overdune Snapfinger. Zgodził się on udać do Alvaru, ale pod warunkiem, że drużyna złoży w Grobowcu Trolli prochy jego zmarłego niedawno brata – Vilebite'a. Bohater Jadame wraz z towarzyszami złożył szczątki w krypcie rodziny Snapfingerów, po czym zabrał Overdune'a ze sobą do Alvaru. Bastian Loudrin, po wysłuchaniu słów trolla doszedł do wniosku, że sytuacja jest bardzo niebezpieczna i tylko połączone siły głównych frakcji Jadame mogą zaradzić kryzysowi. Polecił nawiązać sojusz z trzema spośród pięciu potęg kontynentu: minotaurami z Jamy Baltazara, Świątynią Słońca z Murmurwoods, Gildią Nekromantów z Shadowspire, smokami, albo Łowcami Smoków z Wąwozu Garoty. thumb|Regnańska flota i wielkie działoPo zawiązaniu Przymierza Jadame w Ravenshore zgromadzili się jego przywódcy. Drużyna gracza otrzymała informację, że do wybrzeży kontynentu zbliża się para królewska Roland i Katarzyna Ironfistowie. Dostęp do kontynentu uniemożliwia im flota piratów z Regny. Przywódcy Przymierza zlecili więc drużynie Bohatera jej zniszczenie. Dotarcie na wyspę Regnę jest możliwe poprzez zbudowany niedawno na jednej z Wysp Krwawego Sztyletu Piracki Posterunek, wewnątrz którego znajduje się hangar łodzi podwodnej, którą można niepostrzeżenie dopłynąć do stolicy pirackiego imperium - Harecksburga. Na Regnie w pirackiej fortecy udało się drużynie odnaleźć kulę dominacji, która po załadowaniu do potężnego działa zniszczyła stojące na kotwicy regnańskie okręty. Po powrocie drużyny do Ravenshore okazało się, że Roland i Katarzyna już tam są, a wraz z nimi Xanthor – mag z Enroth. Po odwiedzeniu tego ostatniego, drużyna dowiedziała się nieco o naturze Kryształu. Xanthor zdając sobie sprawę, że przyczyna Kataklizmu znajduje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do wnętrza Kryształu zlecił drużynie odnalezienie czterech kamieni żywiołów, które połączone będą w stanie utworzyć klucz. Cztery kamienie znajdowały się w czterech Wymiarach Żywiołów, do których można się było dostać przez powstałe podczas Nocy Kryształu portale. Portal do Wymiaru Powietrza znajdował się w Murmurwoods, do Wymiaru Ognia na Pustyni Ironsand, do Wymiaru Wody na Splądrowanych Pustkowiach, do Wymiaru Ziemi na Wyspach Krwawego Sztyletu. Od żywiołaków mieszkających w Wymiarach członkowie drużyny dowiedzieli się, że szaleństwo żywiołów związane jest ze zniknięciem ich władców – Acwalandera, Pyrannaste, Shalwenda i Gralkora Okrutnego. Po licznych niebezpiecznych przygodach w Wymiarach Żywiołów, drużynie udało się zdobyć cztery serca żywiołów i zanieść je Xanthorowi. Ten utworzył z nich klucz, który był w stanie otworzyć drzwi Kryształu. Drużyna wkroczyła do tej tajemniczej lokacji. Na jej końcu znajdował się portal, który przeniósł jej członków do Wymiaru Między Wymiarami. W jego środku znajduje się Pałac Escatona. Po długich walkach w jego wnętrzu drużynie udało się dotrzeć do samego Escatona. Ten wyjaśnił drużynie cel swojej misji i zdradził przyczynę kataklizmów, po czym na prośbę Bohatera rozważył, czy zniszczenie świata jest aby na pewno konieczne. Zadał Bohaterowi trzy zagadki, na które ten udzielił odpowiedzi. Wtedy Niszczyciel zgodził się odstąpić od swego zadania, przekazał drużynie klucze do więzień, w których zamknął władców żywiołów. thumb|300px|right|Zniszczenie Kryształu EscatonaW Wymiarze Między Wymiarami stały cztery więzienia. Władca wody Acwalander zamknięty był w ognistym, pan powietrza Shalwend w skalistym, Pyrannaste – władca ognia był uwięziony w więzieniu wodnym, a Gralkor Okrutny w powietrznym. Po ich uwolnieniu (które wcale nie było proste, ponieważ więzień pilnowały potężne stworzenia) rozszalałe siły żywiołów zniszczyły portale do Wymiarów i Kryształ Escatona. Sam Niszczyciel zginął, gdy zapadł się nań jego pałac. Ostatnie jego słowa - „Powiedz im, że zawiodłem” - skierowane były ostatnią informacją dla jego panów – Starożytnych. Wraz ze zniszczeniem Kryształu i portali do Wymiarów Żywiołów zakończyła się działalność Niszczyciela i minęło zagrożenia dla świata, jakim była jego misja. Alvaryjski najemnik, który zaczynał jako ochroniarz kupieckiej karawany stał się wielkim bohaterem, który uratował Jadame i cały świat Enroth od niechybnej zagłady. Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer